¿Cuándo Perdiste la Virginidad?
by Anniih
Summary: A Francia se le podría ocurrir cualquier cosa relacionada con jugar asociándola al sexo y al amor. Esta fue más relacionada al sexo, sin embargo no lo dijo cuándo todos se reunieron armando un círculo en el suelo, sentados. *UKxUSA; Multipairing*


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekaz.

**Advertencia:** Juego de tiempos. Conversaciones, declaraciones de perder la virginidad, algunas se pueden llevar sorpresas por cada respuesta de cada país. **No hay infidelidad.** Y aunque no lo crean, no hay lemon ¿péguenme? :3

**Pareja Principal: **UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred (Mierda, me gusta este orden, es demasiados sexoso y tierno :3)

**Parejas Secundarias: **EspañaxRomano; AlemaniaxItalia; FranciaxCanadá; RusiaxChina; PrusiaxAustria; LituaniaxPolonia; DinamarcaxNoruega; GreciaxJapón; SueciaxFinlandia. HungríaxBélgica(¡Sí, amor lésbico! ¡Viva!) _Inglaterra + España; Austria + Hungría__._

**Si quedan traumadas, no es mi culpa.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cuándo Perdiste la Virginidad?<strong>

**.**

No fue idea de Hungría, a pesar de ser raro. No fue idea de Japón, ni de Bélgica, ni siquiera de Polonia.

Todo comenzó al ver que las opiniones de cada miembro de la ONU, los materiales de apoyo, entre más, no llegaban a nada. Y como no llegaban a nada aparte de perder el tiempo, donde Vash consideraba una pérdida de mierda para poder ahorrar y/o hacer algo productivo. En eso Francia levantó la mano proponiendo un juego. Un juego…

A Francia se le podría ocurrir cualquier cosa relacionada con jugar asociándola al sexo y al amor. Esta fue más relacionada al sexo, sin embargo no lo dijo cuándo todos se reunieron armando un círculo en el suelo, sentados.

Estados Unidos pensó con miedo, abrazando a Inglaterra que iban a jugar a la ouija. Arthur intentó quitárselo de encima diciéndole que no jugaran a eso habiendo tantas personas, y no podría ser tan miedoso. Alfred se sintió ofendido y le insultó, haciendo un puchero.

Luego, Francia acaparó las atenciones carraspeando la garganta. Entonces dijo el nombre del juego. Era solo contestar una pregunta, una sencilla pregunta que llegaba avergonzar hasta a Iván. Pero a todos fue como si fuera un ataque de pánico, sobre todo en Suiza quien no dudó en levantarse, tomar la mano de su hermana Liechtenstein para irse. Obviamente no quería que su querida hermana supiera cuando lo desvirgaron, ni menos saber si ella tiene secretos de los cuales ya tuvo su primer acercamiento hacia el sexo. De verdad, no lo quiere saber.

Arthur Kirkland, frunció el ceño.

― ¿Qué clase de juego es ese, _frog_? Eso es invadir la intimidad de una persona. ―estaba claro que el inglés no diría parte de su vida, menos estando Alfred ahí. ¡Y menos escuchar lo de Alfred!

―No exageres ―sonrió de lado e hizo un ademan con la mano―. Hablar sobre temas sexuales no tiene nada de malo. Actualízate Arthur, estamos en el siglo XXI.

―Sé perfectamente en que siglo estamos. ―se sintió ofendido, lo había tratado de antaño. No era antaño, solo mantenía sus buenas costumbres, cosa que no lo tenía el francés.

―Además, estamos en confianza ―siguió―. Nuestras declaraciones no saldrán de este círculo. El que lo haga, lo pagará caro ―regaló un surcado tierno de labios―. Y…nos ayudará a conocernos más. ¿Qué dicen? Será divertido.

Francis estaba completamente animado con su pregunta de juego, deseaba meterse un poco en la vida de los demás, también para conocerlos un poco más, así poder dar buenos consejos de amor a sus amigos. Los demás países pensaban que responder. Aceptar o no, era ahí la cuestión. Cada uno pensaba que no sería tan malo dejar salir a flote ese tema tan íntimo. No tenía nada de malo, era algo normal en la vida y no saldría del círculo, se divertirían con esas anécdotas. ¿Qué tal si uno de ellos tuvo su primera vez en el zoológico? Harían chistes de eso, entre amigos.

Y uno en pensar de esa manera es...

―Uhm…no suena tan mal. ―dice Estados Unidos dándole un sobresalto al británico.

― ¡Alfred! ¡¿Cómo puedes…?

―Solo es para pasar el rato… ―el chico lo mira incrédulo sonriéndole. Quiere divertirse un rato. No le encuentra nada malo al juego de Francia, así como Feliciano, Feliks, Iván, Kiku, Heracles, Gilbert entre otros. Y espera que su novio Inglaterra no fuese tan amargado. Hablando de él, no lo puede creer. Va a protestar, pero el galo se adelanta.

― ¡Muy bien! ―exclama― Todos están de acuerdo; comencemos. Veamos…le preguntaré a ―recorre con la vista azul al círculo de países, identificando a su primera víctima con cara de idiota―…_mon cher ami, Antoine._

― ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ―se pregunta, mientras a su lado, Italia del sur se ruboriza.

―_Oui._ ¿Cuándo perdiste la virginidad, Antonio?

― ¿Cuándo la perdí? Am…déjame recordar ―se lleva un dedo al mentón, haciendo memoria de su juventud de su época medieval. Entonces sonríe―… ¡Ya recuerdo! Fue con una tía muy guapa y cachonda…

― ¡Antonio, no digas esa palabra, maldición! ¡Eres repugnante!―Lovino, simplemente no puede soportar esa palabrota tan fuerte para sus oídos, mucho menos refiriéndose a una mujer que ni siquiera conoció. Al único que lo llama "cachondo" es para él. Sí, en el sexo Antonio llama con dulzura y pasión, "cachondo" a Lovino. Se puede decir que tiene algo de celos.

El pobre de Arthur no puede creer lo que escucha. Si le toca a él, lo hará con palabras elegantes.

El español se da cuenta de ello y gira a verlo. Surca los labios en modo de disculpas y continúa.

―Como yo no tenía experiencia, ella me enseñó de a poco. Tenía diecisiete años y ella treinta y algo.

― ¡Wow! ―se sorprende Francis al igual que muchos― Con una mujer mayor, son las mejores. ¿Verdad Arthur?

― ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí, imbécil? ―el inglés se hace el desentendido espetándolo con la mirada. Pobre del francés que abra la boca. No quiere por nada del mundo que el estadounidense sepa ese tipo de cosas, aparte de las que ya conoce que son muchas. Sin embargo, eso llama la atención del menor, aunque lo pasa desapercibido.

Antonio prosigue.

―Y fue encima de las hiervas. Me dolieron un poco; se me clavaban en el cuerpo, pero no importó ―sube y baja los hombros sin prestarle interés a las heridas que tenía en su espalda, solo era importante pasarlo bien. Era tan joven para tener relaciones, y no se arrepiente―. Esa fue mi primera vez. ―concluye orgulloso.

― ¿Y tu primera vez con un hombre? ―vuelve a preguntar el francés sin saber que está vez incomoda al español.

― ¿Qué? Am…ese… ―desvía la mirada por el círculo mirando a todos menos a su italiano favorito. La baja al observar a Inglaterra, este mira a otra parte. Es algo que no quieren volver a recordar. Tampoco puede echarle la culpa a Francis, ya que no lo hizo con mala intención― prefiero no decirlo, _por favor._

―De acuerdo.

Lo peor, que Lovino no lo sabe y se pregunta por qué rayos el bastardo español no contestó. ¿Tan mala fue aquella vez?

―Muy bien Lovino, tu turno. ―lo sorprende Francia, provocándole sonrojos y un fruncido de cejas.

―Bien pervertido. ¿Qué quieres saber? ―se cruza de brazos esperando al rubio. Su hermano menor pone oídos, después de todo, los hermanos deben compartir todos sus secretos, sin importar que ya lo sepa.

―Tu primera vez con una mujer y con un hombre, _mon cher._

― ¡No me llames '_mon cher'_, asqueroso francés! ―se enoja para enseguida siendo calmado por España. Es que al menor no le agrada que el rubio le llame así, es asqueroso― Bien, mi primera vez con una mujer fue en el Puerto de Nápoles. No voy a decir cómo fue, porque es personal ―tiene las mejillas rojas, pero por lo próximo―. Y con un ho-hombre…fue…con…maldición… ―se cubre la frente y parte de sus ojos con una sola mano siendo mirado por un sonriente Antonio que está ansioso que diga quien fue su primer hombre― Fu-Fue…con…con…

― _¡Conmigo!_ ―se le adelanta en contestar por su pareja.

― ¡Se supone que yo tenía que responder, bastardo! ―ahora sí que está rojo. Rojo de rojo. Le salen humos por las orejas.

Feliciano suelta una risilla por la escena divertida entre su hermano mayor y su cuñado, quienes tratan de tranquilizar las cosas, sobre todo la boca de España, que la tiene tan suelta. Antonio y Lovino se reconcilian.

Sin previo aviso, Alemania tose capturando la mirada azul del francés. Lo atrapa. Ludwig lo mira, frunce el ceño con vergüenza rezando en que no le toque esa pregunta.

―Siempre quise saber esto, Gilbert nunca me contó ―los labios del galo se extienden mientras se acomoda la melena―. ¿Cuándo fue tu primera vez, Ludwig?

Prusia escupe la cerveza (Austria le reclama por la indecencia). Atónito, tiene un tic en el ojo izquierdo por preguntarle eso a su querido hermano. Claramente no tiene problemas con que lo diga, lo tiene porque todos lo sabrán y porque yace presente. ¿Más vergonzoso no puede ser? Ah, también por Italia Veneciano.

―_Was?_ ―Ludwig apenas articula. Está desconcertado teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas dejando de lado su jarra de cerveza. No, no es un vaso, es una jarra de cerveza― Pues…yo…

Hace una pausa. Todos quedan expectantes. Hungría toma nota como nunca. Italia Romano se tapa los oídos, no tiene intenciones de escuchar la intimidad del macho patatas, capaz que le dé una pesadilla, así que se concentra en cantar "Bouno tomato, bouno tomato~" en su mente.

―Fue en… ―Alemania se quiere morir. Desaparecer más aun cuando su novio italiano le mira atento. Ahora que recuerda, nunca se lo contó― en… ―y lo dice…no le logran entender.

― ¿Qué dijiste Ludwig? ―pregunta Inglaterra.

―En un… ―lo vuelve a decir en voz baja.

― ¿Podrías repetirlo? ―pide la húngara.

―Dije, en un…

― ¿Qué?

― ¡En un bar! ¡Mi primera vez con una mujer fue en un bar! ¡¿Contentos? ―exaspera porque nadie le entendió. ¿Y cómo no le iban a entender si apenas se escuchaba? Por lo menos lo dijo a todo pulmón. Luego de eso, Francia le pregunta su primera vez con un hombre. Rápidamente sus azules se dirigen a los almendrados ojos del menor de los Vargas. No duda en sonreír con dulzura― Con Feliciano.

―Ve~ ―aquello es un tic verbal de felicidad, a lo que es su turno de contestar―. Mi primera vez con una _signorina_, fue en el _Lago Maggiore_, y tuve que tener cuidado con Suiza para que no me viera. Ve~. Fue bajo la luz de la luna. Le canté una serenata.

―Vaya Feliciano, eres todo un romántico. ―alaga Francis. El menor acierta contento, preguntándole al rubio germano que es así en todo, hasta con él. Ludwig tose acertando.

―Y mi primera vez con un hombre…fue con Ludiwg. Fuimos primerizos en eso, ve~.

―Awwww~. ―suspiran todos por lo mágico que es saber que la pareja fue primeriza. Pueden apostar que es la única así presente.

―Es hermoso. ―se dice para así misma la húngara, poseyendo una tierna sonrisa, acariciándose el rostro, mientras Bélgica la trata de aterrizar a la Tierra.

―El _amour _es hermoso. Prosigamos, mi siguiente víctima es… ―le toca el turno a Rusia.

Iván surca los labios y cierra los ojos. Su carita es tierna contando su primera vez. Algunos deciden cubrirse los oídos por las fuertes palabras, jamás pensaron que sería de esa manera la historia del ruso, siendo con una mujer. Bueno, siempre tiene historias de ese tipo. Y con un hombre…al parecer fue solamente con China durante sus épocas de glorioso comunismo, sin embargo en China, Iván no fue el primero en su vida. Pero en fin, no importa mucho, para ambos es como si los dos hubieran tenido su primera vez compartida. Aunque la primera vez que hicieron el amor, fue de manera extraña y poco usual. Son ellos después de todo.

Posteriormente sigue el turno de dejar salir a la luz al grandioso y maravilloso Prusia, quien se encuentra medio ebrio con la capacidad necesaria para hablar. O eso esperamos.

Suelta una de sus inigualables risas, rodeando el cuello de un molesto Roderich. Y dice que su primera vez con una mujer fue dentro del palacio donde era de su reino inexistente, en que la chica era una simple y encantadora sirvienta que le llegaba a alborotar las hormonas. Y por supuesto, su primer hombre no fue con el austriaco (éste ya lo sabía, le da lo mismo), si no con otro anónimo. Luego vuelve a reír.

En el caso de Austria, su primera mujer fue la mismísima y bella Hungría. Durante su matrimonio. No importaba que fuera solamente para aliar fuerzas creando un reinado, había que consumir el matrimonio, pero no fue solamente por eso o por calentura, hubo sentimientos. Los hubo y fue hermoso. Tanto que al solo recordarlo se enrojece, y Gilbert chasquea la lengua a lo que enseguida toma atención al austriaco cuando menciona que el primer hombre _–por desgracia–_ fue con el prusiano. Gilbert ríe alagándose a sí mismo y a sus maravillosos cinco metros de placer.

Después le sigue Polonia.

―O sea, como que totalmente fue genial mi primera vez. Fue con Liet, solamente con él y nadie más. ―contesta cruzándose de brazos mientras Toris suelta una risilla en no entrar en confianza para decir su intimidad, por suerte lo está haciendo su pareja, solo espera que no diga más allá como no mencionar los juegos eróticos.

―No te creo… ―Francia duda― ¿Cuándo, en dónde?

―Fue el día en que nos conocimos ―lo recuerda tan bien, como si fuera ayer―. Cuando nuestros superiores nos presentaron y yo le pedí que me mostrara su pene. ―lo dice con mucha naturalidad desconcertando a todos. Toris agacha la cabeza por la vergüenza.

―Polonia…no digas eso por favor…para mí no fue agradable esa situación. ―Lituania se siente tan incómodo jugando con sus manos.

― ¿Eh? Pero Liet… ―gira a verle sintiéndose deprimido, o solo es una actuación― ¡como que totalmente fue súper genial!

― ¿Le mostraste el pene? ―pregunta el francés atónito. Jamás se esperó esa personalidad del polaco. Ojalá todo el mundo fuera así con él. Ni en sus sueños.

― ¡Claro que no! ―Toris sobresalta negando antes que Feliks le responda acertando― Ya saben cómo es Feliks…

― ¿Y pasó todo ese mismo día? ¿Se conocieron y ya? ―pero después de todo, Francis prefiere creerle al rubio.

―Tipo, como que totalmente así es. Fue amor a primera vista.

―Eso significa que igual le mostraste el pene. ―menciona Antonio atento totalmente.

― ¡Ya, dejen de decir eso! ―el lituano de agarra de los cabellos sin saber que hacer― Me da vergüenza…

Polonia le da una palmada en la espalda. ―Tranquilo Liet. Recuerda que soy el único que te ha visto el pene. ―de verdad, no le toma atención o no se da cuenta que la situación tiene realmente abochornado a su novio. Como si eso sirviera para algo. Al contrario.

―Me quiero morir. ―simplemente, no comprende a Polonia.

Estados Unidos ladea la cabeza pensando cómo es posible que en el primer día que se conocen ya hayan tenido relaciones, más aun que uno de ellos le pida que le muestre el pene. Si Inglaterra le hubiese dicho eso en el día que se comprometieron como novios, habría salido corriendo. Y si fuera al revés, Inglaterra hubiese salido corriendo. Menos mal que fueron lentos en consumir su amor.

Luego de esos dos, sin que nadie se percate de la presencia fantasmagórica de Canadá, les sigue Dinamarca con Noruega. El primero sonríe. Su sonrisa es tan extensa y llamativa que no duda en contar sus primeras experiencias incluyendo a su mejor amigo-novio, quien le cierra la boca metiéndole una naranja que había agarrado el español, quitándosela de sus manos. No quiere dejar que el danés diga todo. Y Noruega, no aporta en relatar su vida, incluso está a punto de asesinar a Francis si sigue insistiendo. Finlandia lo tranquiliza, interrumpiendo y cambiando el tema hacia la suya. Su primer hombre fue Berwald y nadie más. Su 'esposo' no puede contener la sonrisa a pesar de su seria expresión. Solamente sonríe un poco, de lado, observando a Tino. Con eso desvía a Francis dejando al noruego en paz, pero no a los demás, los que faltan.

Próximos: Grecia y Japón.

Heracles se toma todo el tiempo del mundo para recordar y contestar haciendo que el francés se desespere inclinándose en preguntarle al japonés, esperando que sea más rápido en hablar. Por lo menos Kiku contesta a tiempo, tímido, encogido de hombros, un tanto apenado. Ya sabemos que Kiku no fue su primer hombre, ni viceversa, sin que el griego dijera una sola palabra. Kiku cuenta por parte de los dos.

Francia se pregunta si esa relación no es aburrida. Es serena, calmada, pacifica, risueña…todo lento. Hasta se cuestiona si Grecia deja a Japón satisfecho en la intimidad. Los únicos que saben la respuesta son ellos dos, ya que al parecer, el castaño no tiene problemas con eso, incluso se puede creer que el griego es un buen activo.

Dejando a ellos dos de lado, es el turno de Elizaveta con Emma. En ese instante, todos ponen atención.

―Ya saben que mi primer hombre fue el señor Roderich ―dice la de cabellos castaños llevando un dedo al mentón―. Pero mi primera mujer fue…Bel ―la mira y entrelaza su mano con la de ella―. Fue tan hermosa esa vez, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Pasaron cosas graciosas, ¿verdad?

Emma suelta una risilla graciosa. ―Verdad. Eli también fue mi primera mujer. Fue y es el momento más hermoso de mi vida.

―Bel…no digas esas cosas, me da vergüenza. ―hace un ademan con la mano, surcando una sonrisa. Recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de la belga sin soltarle la mano.

― ¿Desde cuándo te da vergüenza?

―Desde ahora, _szerelem (amor)._

― ¿Y tu primer hombre, Emma? ―prosigue Francia.

― ¿Eh? Am… ―lo piensa un buen rato, hasta mira a su novia para recordar― No me acuerdo…ah, sí. Fue en la casa de mi hermano. No se lo digan, por favor. ―lo que menos desea en la vida es que Holanda sepa que su casa fue usada para hacer el amor, y más encima involucrando a la rubia. Un hermano mayor no le gustaría saber eso. Mataría a ese idiota que le robó la inocencia aunque ya estuviera muerto hace décadas atrás.

Después de haber contado las anécdotas de las dos naciones femeninas, Francis mira a su alrededor viendo quién más falta.

―Veamos… ¿quién me falta? ―va observando, rostro por rostro. Se encuentra con los dos rubios que no han dicho nada― ¡Arthur! Tu turno. Tu primera _femme (mujer)._

Inglaterra junta ambas cejas y corre la vista hacia el lado contrario donde yace su pareja. Éste le mira incrédulo ya sabiendo ese tema desde hace tiempo, así que no se sorprenderá.

Arthur traga despacio. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y los abre directo al galo. Tiene las mejillas coloradas, no confiado en contar su intimidad. Ahora que lo recuerda, se dijo en sus pensamientos que lo haría con palabras elegantes. No cambia mucho las cosas, de igual manera tendrá que hablar.

― ¡Responde de una vez! ¡No tengo todo el grandioso tiempo! ―el primero en exasperar es Prusia.

Si Heracles era lento en contestar, Arthur le gana.

Chasque la lengua.

―_Okey _―suspira. Se rasca la melena―. Mi primera mujer…fue durante las guerras medievales.

―Déjame adivinar: Una chica dulce de la alta sociedad. Típico de ti. ―dice Francis alzando una ceja sin estar sorprendido. En eso, el británico le fulmina con la verde mirada.

―Cierra la boca, imbécil ―se ha molestado. Alfred solamente lo observa callado―. No la conociste así que mide tus palabras porque no voy a permitir que hables así de ella aunque ya no esté en este mundo.

―Bien, bien. Continúa. ―lo deja seguir. No armaran una tonta pelea por algo que ya pasó y menos disfrutando con amigos.

El inglés suspira.

―En fin…ella fue mi primera mujer, la que me hizo hombre ―de repente surca los labios―. Me encantaba su cabello, todo de ella. Y fue en mi casa…si mal no lo recuerdo. ―no lo ha olvidado del todo. Mantiene las imágenes más importantes que no dirá por respeto.

― ¿Y tu primer hombre?

―En mi época de pirata. ―responde enseguida, sin pensarlo. Estados Unidos también sabe eso.

―Para variar. ―sonríe de lado.

―Son las tentaciones. ―levanta y sube los hombros como si no tuviera la culpa de serlo, y queriendo seguir el juego al francés con la sonrisa juguetona. Esa sonrisa que dice "No es mi culpa, él me hizo caer".

Posteriormente, Francis se dirige al estadounidense. ―Muy bien Alfred, solo quedas tú ―el menor parpadea―. ¿Quién fue la mujer que te hizo hombre? Espero que la hayas tenido. ―por lo menos eso espera al conocer la idiotez mezclada con lo infantil del americano.

―_Of course._―confirma con un semblante alegre, sorprendiendo a la mayoría, hasta a Inglaterra. No, él no lo sabía. Es tomado por sorpresa.

― ¿Eh? ―rápidamente Arthur le mira, teniendo los ojos bastante abiertos. Parecía un pescado.

Y de la nada se escucha la canción "Like a Virgin" bastante acomodada a la situación de los países.

Alfred baja los parpados girando hacia el inglés. Le sonríe con simpatía.

―Perdí mi virginidad con la chica más linda del mundo ―comienza a relatar volviendo a adelante para que todos escuchen y lo vean―. No era de la alta sociedad, era una simple chica del campo que trabajaba en mi casa. Recuerdo que estábamos nerviosos, yo más que ella…o al revés. Fue en el mismo campo, en el corral.

Arthur no puede creerlo. ¡¿Por qué no se lo contó? ¡¿Por qué tiene que enterarse por aquí?

―A-Alfred…nunca me dijiste eso… ¿por qué no me lo contaste? ―los pómulos del mayor le arden al enterarse.

―Nunca me lo preguntaste. ―muy obvia la respuesta.

― ¿Y…y…cuándo fue? ―realmente Arthur quiere saber todo, cada detalle de la primera vez de su novio con una mujer, además…

―Am…meses antes que me independizara de ti.

…sabiendo que Alfred apenas estaba en pleno crecimiento.

Aquello retumba en los oídos de Inglaterra. También en el pecho, adquiriendo más y más.

―Es-Espera… ¿no es esa chica…la que llevaba una flor en el cabello? ―necesita saber si es la misma chica en la que está pensando, la que se juntaba con Alfred, la que vivía en la casa. Estados Unidos acierta― Oh mi Dios.

― ¿Qué, qué pasa? ¿Hay algo de malo?―cree que eso suena malo para Inglaterra. ¿Acaso la chica lo engañó, lo engatusó? ¡¿Se había metido con ambos? ¡No, no, no, no!

―No…claro que no ―uf, que alivio―. Solo que…se vía muy tranquila. ―jamás se imaginó que entre ella y su antigua colonia haya pasado algo, más allá de un romanticismo de adolescentes. Alfred aprendió a ser hombre mucho antes de lo que imaginó.

En tanto, el menor le queda mirando, teniendo muchas ideas de los pensamientos de su pareja. No obstante, la voz de Francia le hace regresar.

― ¿Y tu primer hombre?―bien, es la pregunta que menos quiere contestar. ¿El mundo se quiere ensañar con él? No quiere contestar, ni loco a Francis…ni loco que lo supiera Arthur. ¡Ni Arthur lo sabe! Pero ahora lo sabrá. _Era_ su mejor secreto guardado.

Corre el rostro y se ajusta los lentes. El corazón le late rápido, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Inglaterra arquea una ceja sospechando. Encuentra raro que el menor no conteste, pues no le da pudor hablar de temas íntimos, pero no tan íntimos.

Las mejillas de Alfred arden con fuerza. Se debate en decir o no. Si lo dice, Arthur no se enojará, para nada, no hay motivos. Y si no…am…recibirá un ataque de cuestionarios creados por el francés y el inglés. Que dupla.

Esperen un momento. ¿Desde cuándo Alfred actúa así, avergonzándose de contestar una sencilla pregunta? ¿Desde cuándo le tiene miedo a las reacciones de Arthur? (A veces). ¡Nunca! Es el héroe, un héroe no tiene pudores ni timidez. Debe luchar contra todos los obstáculos de la vida incluso las preguntas de Francis. Es una potencia mundial (aunque no le queda mucho. Rumores dicen que China le rebatará el lugar), nadie pasa encima de su heroica persona (lo hace Arthur). ¡Solo tiene que contestar!

¡Está decidido!

Levanta la cabeza y gira hacia el rubio de barba. Sigue sonrojado. Tose.

―_Well_…am…con…con Arthur.―vaya que le costó decirlo. Si para él es difícil, ni que decir de Inglaterra. Yace desconcertado. ¡Es su primer hombre! ¡El primero! ¡Oh Dios!

―A-Alfred…―no tenía idea. No lo sabía. ¿Por qué el americano nunca se lo dijo? Ni cuando pasó esa mágica noche. ¿Por qué? Le quiere preguntar, le quiere mirar directamente buscando las razones, sin embargo tiene tanto pudor en preguntarle en este preciso momento, que no lo prefiere, más por respetar la situación estando en frente de muchas personas. Es mejor hablar en privado.

Sí, claro. Solo miren al país del amor:

― ¿Cómo fue? Quiero saber, jejejejeje~. ―risa maliciosa del francés deseando saber cada detalle.

― ¡Claro que no lo sabrás, _wine bastard_! ¡Es personal!―enseguida lo ataca apuntándolo con el dedo en defensa de su relación. No permitirá que esos lujuriosos y hermosos detalles salgan a luz pública. No señor. Ni aunque Hungría le pagara.

Estados Unidos vota un suspiro y rueda los ojos. Por suerte las preguntas hacia su persona terminan, y puede estar tranquilo. Quizás no mucho. Ciertos segundos sus ojos azules se desvían hacia el británico, encontrándose con él. Ambos, miran para otra parte. La verdad del menor resulta incómoda para la pareja.

Y dejando a ellos de lado, falta alguien especial o una pareja en especial. No se sabe si vino solo. Ese es Francia. España se percata y se propone en preguntar.

― ¿Qué hay de ti Francis? ―lo hace como un buen amigo marcando una linda sonrisita.

― ¿Uhm? ―pestañea. Se acaricia la melena― Pues el hermoso Francia tuvo su primera vez cuando tenía quince años de apariencia. Ya saben cómo era de pequeño, muy juguetón. ―se siente orgulloso de eso…al parecer. La verdad sí.

―Bastante. ―confirma el mismo Antonio sin olvidar lo "juguetón" que era Francis cuando niños.

―Me agarraste el grandioso trasero. ―Prusia no se queda atrás odiando ese momento.

―Intentaste violarme, _git_. ―luego le sigue Inglaterra con una vena marcada en la frente.

Francis se defiende con que eso es pasado, cosas de niños, para seguir contando sobre su primera vez. Fue con un hombre. Enserio. Mientras tanto a su lado, Canadá (sí, está) mira de reojo con leve rubor en los pómulos, avergonzado con lo que dice su novio ex-tutor y para variar, todos lo tienen que saber. Pero descuida Matthew, nadie te molestará, ya que nadie te ve aparte del francés. Y como no te ven, Francia es el último en participar en el juego. Nadie se molesta en preguntarle al canadiense. Deciden irse a sus casas con muchos temas para compartir en pareja. No todos se ponen de pie. Entre ellos son el francés y el canadiense. El mayor posa sus orbes en el menor, con toque de dulzura.

―Dime _mon amour,_ ¿Cuándo perdiste la virginidad? ―dice de la nada desorientándolo, pero siendo capaz de captar y de responder.

―Sabes que eres el primero. ―contesta, casi con la misma expresión de Francis, quien entrecierra la mirada y le besa la frente. Luego se ponen de pie, yéndose del lugar ideando algo para esta noche. Ver películas no estaría mal.

Otra pareja que queda es la calmada, tranquila, conformada por un griego y por un japonés. Están solos. Todos se fueron. Kiku intenta decir que es hora de irse, pero al parecer Heracles no lo escucha o duerme con los ojos abiertos.

―Kiku. ―al fin habla.

― ¿Sí?

― ¿Alguna vez hemos hecho el amor aquí? ―se acerca dos centímetros.

―Eh…no que yo recuerde. ―se siente extraño.

― ¿Te gustaría…ahora?

― ¿A…quí? ―no llega a sobresaltar, solo es pillado por sorpresa viendo el acierto de Grecia, queriendo tener intimidad en plena sala de la ONU.

Kiku no alcanza a hablar. Heracles le roba un beso. Kiku se deja llevar y le roba un beso como venganza. Y comienzan a jugar. Esperemos que cuando terminen, limpien todo.

* * *

><p>Inglaterra y Estados Unidos llegan a casa. Los dos van directos a la habitación a cambiarse de ropa para irse a dormir plácidamente. Ninguno se habló en el camino, únicamente se tomaron de las manos oyendo sus respiraciones chocando con la brisa del anochecer.<p>

Cada uno se viste y se acuesta. Alfred prende el televisor y se apoya en la almohada.

Arthur no dice nada, continúa mirando de reojo al norteamericano pensando en preguntarle o no sus dudas. Maldita sea los juegos de Francis, siempre lo hacen dudar o lo dejan traumado. Si no se saca esa duda, estará así por días.

Entreabre la boca.

―Es… ¿Es enserio lo que dijiste? ―enseguida la atención de Alfred es para él.

― ¿De qué tú eres el primero? ―responde preguntando con cierta normalidad, dejando el televisor de lado, incorporándose en la cama, quedando sentado al lado del antiguo pirata.

―_Yes._

¿Eso era? Al menor ya se le ha olvidado el juego del galo. Mira hacia adelante y surca los labios.

―Lo eres.

―Ah ―pudo haber dicho "Ya veo", pero no lo hizo para no sorprenderse. Gira el rostro hacia su pareja―. Nunca me lo contaste.

―Nunca me lo preguntaste. ―tal vez es un juego, pero es la verdad. Arthur nunca se lo preguntó, así que no venga con regañarlo. Sonríe de lado. Inglaterra hace lo mismo dándose cuenta que tiene razón, no se lo preguntó. Es un mal novio, ¿no?

―Y… ―un tanto apenado, vuelve a correr el rostro, recordando esas escenas― ¿te gustó? Di-Digo…

―Sí, fue bonito. ―Arthur quería corregir enseguida antes que se malinterprete. Alfred le ganó, lo entendió.

En Inglaterra se siente un alivio extraño. La respiración se calma deseando extender sus labios lo más posible por escuchar lo mejor de su vida. No es una sensación de sentirse el mejor en ser el primer hombre en la vida del menor, ni mucho menos creerse el mejor para después alardear, al contrario…es una sensación distinta, sin saber explicarlo. Contento.

―Se siente extraño ―menciona creando una sonrisa antes de poder observar al americano―. Me siento bien con haber sido el primero, y espero que sea el único.

En ese momento, el tiempo se detiene. Sus miradas se comparten con los recuerdos. Estados Unidos sonríe entre dientes, esperando que así sea lo dicho por el europeo. No quiere a otro en su vida. No quiere a otro en su cuerpo. Que sea el primero y el último.

―_Good night_. ―anuncia Arthur antes de meterse bajo las sábanas, al igual que Alfred.

―_Good night._

Y pasan los minutos en silencio. No obstante, el mayor no puede conciliar bien el sueño. Sigue con esas ideas en la cabeza. ¿Por qué no se las puede sacar?

Se sienta y se inclina hacia su acompañante.

―Alfred, ¿estás dormido?

― ¿Crees que si te contestara lo estaría? ―es completamente obvio casi sacándole canas verdes. Enseguida voltea y bosteza― ¿Qué sucede?

―Quedé pensando en lo tuyo, en nosotros.

― ¿De qué? ―ladea la cabeza, no comprende a lo que quiere llegar su novio si ya dejaron todo en claro.

Arthur desciende la cabeza. ―Que…era mejor que yo también hubiese sido virgen, como en el caso de Ludwig con Feliciano. Los dos aprendiendo de algo nuevo.

(Sí los nombrados supieran que su intimidad es tema de conversación, el alemán lo mataría.)

De acuerdo, eso molesta al estadounidense. ¿Qué tonterías está diciendo Arthur?

―_Don't be silly, Arthur (No seas tonto, Arthur) _―objeta―. ¿Qué importa si tú no lo eras y yo sí? ―toma la atención del inglés sin nada de expresión― Lo importante es que te amo. La primera vez que hicimos el amor fue maravilloso, y lo fue con amor, porque así fue, ¿cierto? ―alza la cabeza y la mirada deteniéndose en el semblante de su novio.

Algo confundido. Razonable con las palabras del menor. Bastante lindas, bastantes sinceras sin ocultar lo que siente al saberlo. Suavemente, sonríe.

Sí, es cierto. Fue con amor como todas las veces que siguieron después.

―Tienes razón ―acierta. Una duda se le pasa por la cabeza―. Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Sabes que no te obligué ni nada por el estilo.

―Pues…es que yo…no quería que lo supieras ―corre la vista. Se rasca la mejilla―. Me sentía avergonzado de decírtelo, de saber que era mi primera vez con un hombre y siendo virgen por detrás ―ni siquiera se da cuenta de la última palabra logrando sonrojar levemente a Inglaterra. Éste no le interrumpe―. Sentía que te ibas a reír de mí, que me dejarías y buscarías a alguien con experiencia ―suspira regresando la vista―. Por eso era. Por miedo a perderte. Cometí un error, debí decírtelo. Porque sé que no hubieses hecho eso. Fui un…idiota.

―Alfred ―no tiene idea que decir o aportar. Asombrado con que Alfred no se lo hubiera dicho para sentirse más grande y más poderoso, nada más por orgullo. Siempre el orgullo les juega en contra, a los dos. Y ahora que lo piensa, si no fuera por el juego de Francis, tal vez no lo sabría por un par de años más, aunque ocultarlo no es un error, solo pasó. Él también haría lo mismo si fuera para no quedar como un debilucho. Entiende al americano―. No fue un error en no habérmelo dicho, solo fuiste despistado ―le sonríe de lado―. Y claro que no hubiese hecho eso. No te dejaría por algo así. Lo importante es el corazón, el verdadero sentimiento, no lo demás que es carne.

En ese momento, Estados Unidos tiene muchas, pero muchas ganas se abalanzarse encima de Inglaterra, ya que siempre suele ser medio cerrado para las conversaciones de pareja. ¡Esto es un milagro! O un bichito desconocido le picó. Sea cual sea la explicación, se siente bien, y pide que Arthur sea así, más seguido. No puede ser tan malo. No es mucho pedir.

Se acerca. Posa los labios en la mejilla derecha y se aleja. El país europeo se desorienta de su órbita por el gesto.

―Gracias por estar conmigo. Gracias por aguantarme tanto. ―las palabras salen en susurros yendo al aliento del británico, quien regresa luego de su largo viaje mental.

¿Aguantarlo? Debe agradecerle que solo él lo haga, nadie en este mundo puede. Es un don.

―Le debo a la Reina por aguantarte. ―y ahí va con su sentido del humor…extraño, pero humor.

Y de repente, mientras los segundos se marcan con cautela, el estadounidense se posa encima, arriba de las piernas extendidas bajo las sabanas de Inglaterra, tomándolo por sorpresa. Arthur tartamudea alzando los orbes, topándose con una casi sensual e inocente expresión americana.

―Arthur… ¿te gustaría hacerlo hoy? ―de inocente no tiene absolutamente nada.

― ¿Eh? Pero si solo lo hicimos ayer. ―responde sin quitárselo de encima, y sin creer que el menor quiera hacerlo de un día para otro. Arthur no es una máquina del sexo que entra y sale por el trasero de Alfred, o que es su simple consolador. Necesitan descanso… ¡por Dios!

―Pero quiero que hoy sea diferente ―le insiste, no se rendirá por nada. Hoy conseguirá tener una apasionante noche con su novio, aunque sea lo último que haga, incluso disfrazarse con su mantita trayendo ese tierno listón rosa en su cuello. Sí, es patético, pero la potencia mundial nunca se da por vencido―. Quiero…revivir la primera vez. Mi primera vez contigo ―Alfred va cortando los centímetros. Sostiene el rostro inglés que arde por las insinuaciones. Entre cierra la mirada, siendo una súplica culpable en el cuerpo de Arthur. Solo un poco más y lo tendrá en sus redes―. Arthur Kirkland, ¿deseas hacerme tuyo una vez más?

Pasa el límite. Alfred lo consigue.

―Deseo hacerlo mío una vez más. ―y Arthur quiere renacer esa noche sin decir nada más para aceptar el beso del menor aun sujetándole el rostro, con un poquito de desesperación, pero despacio. Despacio en envolver su lengua con la que es su dueña, hallando la suavidad mezclada con los susurros. Hasta resuellan al aumentar los movimientos de los labios, saboreando hasta las comisuras siendo partícipe sin preguntar. No necesitan preguntar por dónde deben besar, porque ya saben en qué lugares les fascina que se posen sus labios, robándose extensos gemidos con el significado que todo va bien. Todo perfecto. Sin obligaciones de pertenecerse.

Solo se dejan llevar, como la primera vez juntos. Sin embargo, pueda que no sea exactamente igual. Las cosas han cambiado en las caricias y en los besos…también en los sentimientos…que han aumentado el cariño del otro. Sin duda. Las caricias son más expertas conociendo cada punto logrando un buen resultado, igual que los besos, que por ahora se profundiza cada vez más moviendo sus cabezas de un lado para otro como lobos. Están batallando como nunca.

Inglaterra desliza la mano por la espalda del menor, por fuera de las prendas. Baja y baja. Llega al trasero norteamericano comenzando acariciar. Alfred corre el rostro dejando ver su cuello. Cuya parte del cuerpo se transforma en un manjar para la boca del mayor. Muere, succiona, y vuelve a morder. Decide introducir las manos dentro del pantalón y de la ropa interior sin poder alcanzar su misión. Está muy abajo.

Toma otra decisión. Hace a Alfred para atrás, y se posa encima de él, continuando en tenerlo en su boca hambrienta, por supuesto sin olvidar que va con amor.

…desesperando un poco al menor.

―A-Arthur…Arthur… ―hace detener de inmediato al nombrado.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―se pregunta si va mal. ¿Lo mordió? ¿Le dolió? ¿Algo le molesta como para detenerlo?

―No vayas tan despacio como la primera vez, fuiste muy lento. ―no le molesta nada. Solamente lo lento que es Arthur. Está bien, había pedido que fuera como la primera vez. Tampoco es decir que al menor no le gustó que su pareja fuese lento esa vez, para nada. Como se dijo antes, las cosas cambian.

Tanto que es Alfred quien regaña a Arthur. El segundo alza una ceja intentando comprenderlo. Está haciendo todo lo posible para que se parezca a la primera vez juntos. Que no venga a cambiar las cosas. No está para sus juegos ni berrinches.

―Era nuestra primera vez juntos, tenía que prepararte, idiota.

La penúltima palabra se queda en la mente del menor, confundiéndolo. Casi… ¿asustado? No. Intrigado.

―… ¿Prepararme? ¿Entonces sabías que yo era…?

Si Inglaterra lo sabía y se había hecho en no saberlo… ¡lo mataría! ¡Y a Francis también, por su maldito juego!

―No ―vota un suspiro y niega en hacerle desaparecer esas ideas estúpidas de la cabeza de Alfred, ¿cómo se le ocurre pensar así?―. Solo fue intuición.

Arthur le regala una sonrisa.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Alguien quedó con gusto a poco? Hice tres finales y éste fue el más decente. Ni me acuerdo cómo se me ocurrió el fic. La cosa es que lo terminé, y me encanta usar a Francis para cosas…tan de él(xD). Espero que no me maten por el _Inglaterra + España_, aunque no haya pasado nada de nada. Pasado es pasado, y está enterrado. Ahora Iggy está con su amor Alfred, y Toño con Lovi. Aasdasdasd, ¿acaso creían que Alfred contestaría que toda su virginidad la perdió con Arthur? No quería hacerlo así, no tan santo ni tan inocente. Vamos, que durante su revolucionara juventud debió pasar algo por ahí, que tiene que ser una mujer, no puedo pensar ni creer que haya sido con un hombre. No sé…personalmente no puedo. Me traumaría. Y creo que estaría desvirtuando a Alfred con horrores. Prefiero que su virginidad anal la pierda con Arthur. Y con Arthur…bueno…no es necesario dar explicaciones.

Sobre HungríaxBélgica… ¡me gusta! Sinceramente se les debe tomar más atención al amor lésbico, sobre todo en ellas. Quise darles participación sin que Eli sea una tachi pervertida. No la veo así con Bel aunque ame el yaoi. La ve tierna, ambas. Son tan lindas =3

Y si se preguntan por Grecia y Japón, ellos la pasaron muy bien en la sala. Al otro día Francia preguntó por qué una silla estaba manchada con blanco xD

Espero que les haya gustado y haberse reído un poquito, además de decir "Awwww~". Y de esa manera, así es como los países perdieron su virgindad(?).

¡Saludos, cuídense, bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
